


Dans ses bras

by KitKat19



Category: Formula 1 RPF
Genre: Bad English, Fluff and Angst, Happy Ending, M/M, Protective Best Friend, i guess ?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-03
Updated: 2020-01-03
Packaged: 2021-02-27 05:34:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,636
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22101892
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KitKat19/pseuds/KitKat19
Summary: "Well, I knew before. They told me when I was on the simulator before holidays so for me it was not a surprise."Just after his demotion, Pierre hears an interview of his ex-teammate, and his words hurt him a lot. Fortunately for them, they are just two idiots in love
Relationships: Pierre Gasly & Charles Leclerc, Pierre Gasly/Max Verstappen
Comments: 5
Kudos: 23





	Dans ses bras

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Jae_universe](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jae_universe/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Dans ses bras](https://archiveofourown.org/works/21639055) by [KitKat19](https://archiveofourown.org/users/KitKat19/pseuds/KitKat19). 



> Did I really spend my afternoontranslating it because I read someone's comment saying there isn't enough of Max&Pierre here instead of studying my exam (once again) ? I think so...
> 
> English isn't my first language, do whatever you want with this information, but if you like it, thanks Jae_universe whose beautiful works make me want to write mine :)

_Well, I knew before. They told me when I was on the simulator before holidays so for me it was not a surprise_

It hurts. It hurts a lot to hear those words from the one he loves so much. It hurts to learn he already knew his demotion before himself, the most directly concerned by the way, learned it by the smooth and sensual voice of Helmut Marko at 8.42 am on holiday. It hurts more than one can stand to know that your teammate, no, ex-teammate – he still has to be used to it- knew what would happen to him ten days after he opened out his fears and doubts at the beginning of the summer break. How naïve was he to believe the Dutchman’s sweet and soothing words this night in Hungary when the both of them felt the need to go out in the middle of the night, facing difficulties to sleep – the oldest because of his fears, the youngest because of his promising victory which slipped away – and eventually found themselves talking, lying down on the grass of a park, alone with only ducks in a pond and cicadas in the trees to break the silent night.

Pierre still doesn’t know if he must cherish or forget the memory of this night. The first since a long time he could discharge the burden of his fears – everybody knew it wasn’t going the way he wanted, media were almost enjoying his misery and the comments he was reading on social networks weren’t helping his confidence, or rather, lack of confidence, but he had never found a way to eternalise it, even with Charles and Anthoine, his best friends – . But this night, the Dutchman knew how to sooth him, to stop his fears and tears. He had never felt that fine, for the first time since the beginning of the season he wasn’t feeling out of place, in the arms of someone he thought he knew. This night, he believed everything would be fine and would turn out right after, he thought he would know his redemption driving his Red Bull, he wanted to believe he was living a dream. A dream which became a nightmare. He can’t stop thinking how much Max must have had fun of him this night, how much he had laughed of the poor little thing which can’t stand a bit of pressure he was. A poor little thing who can’t do better than fourth (and of course, after a collision between his teammate and a four-time world champion) whereas him, the golden boy, the rising star, Christian and Helmut’s flawless diamond had known how to be on the top step of the podium for his first race with a top-team. Had showed of hungry he was for victories and how ready he was. Had showed the world his talent for overtaking people, a quality Pierre thought he had, but the beginning of the season made him doubt.

At least, the world learnt it whereas Pierre was still on holiday for two weeks, two weeks before he had to face someone related to Formula One. Two weeks during which he could stay alone at home. Two weeks to forget the frustration of being replaced by a rookie - who had nine races on his CV! – whereas his team thought he had been promoted to early with his season and a half experience. Two weeks during which he wouldn’t have to meet the surely mocking eyes of the man he loves. But also, two weeks to be prepared mentally, emotionally and professionally. He had been duped once by Red Bull and Max; he won’t let it happen a second time. He’ll show them what he is made of.

In spite of a shared motorhome, he kind of succeeded avoiding him during the two last European races. Even if the youngest tried to get him after Anthoine’s death. His childhood friend, the one he had shared his joys and sorrows, his highs and lows; the one who could see through him, he didn’t even have to tell him what he felt for Max, the young man from Lyon guessed it the moment Pierre talked about him for the first time, back when they shared a room at the FFSA Academy. And since, he couldn’t stop teasing him with it. Pierre still couldn’t believe he won’t see him anymore nor that they won’t realised together the promises they made teenagers. But Max somehow succeeded to trap him between two motorhomes in Russia, leaving the young Frenchman no exit.

\- You’re avoiding me.

\- Not particularly, we aren’t in the same team anymore, and I still have to get used to the Toro Rosso, so I don’t really have time for the rest.

Max stared him, not convinced and ready to retort when Alex arrived to tell him Christian was looking for him, and he better hurry up since their boss looks on edge. Max sighed but complied and run toward the Red Bull Energy Station, not without a last glance toward the Frenchie though. He had the impression he did him something, but he didn’t know why. Okay, being demoted wasn’t the best new, but the Frenchman seemed to bounced back pretty well and in pretty good shape despite Spa’s tragic events. And the last time they shared a moment together, this night in a Hungarian park, it looked like everything was fine, even great, between the two of them: Pierre opened up to him and he had been here for him. He appreciated that the Frenchman confided in him, it hurt to see someone he valued and considered as a friend – not a lot of people have this honour – was having such a hard time whereas he was worth more than that. And to be honest, his heart skipped a beat when the Frenchman, crying, didn’t reject him when he hugged him and rocked him, his head against his chest. This night he spent reassuring him made him wonder. He knew he was attracted by both men and women since a long time, but he’d never realised he was feeling more than friendship for the other man. At this moment, he understood why Daniel’s teasing bothered him so much when they were about the Frenchman, or why the Aussie couldn’t stop grinning, nudging him or making idiot comments when his eyes lingered too long on the Frenchman perfect body when he wasn’t looking. Or why it didn’t bother him that much that Dan – the annoying idiot he considered and still considers as his biggest friend in Formula One, if not as the big brother he never had – went to Renault if he was replaced by the Frenchie.

~~~

Max still had to wait two weeks and the Japanese Grand Prix to have the chance to see Pierre again. He really wanted to know why the Frenchman moved away from him after this night, why he rejected him. And the perspective of a free Saturday – he’d never thought he would thank a typhoon – seemed to be a perfect occasion to be close to him. So, he decided to organize with Lando a videogames afternoon party, and all the drivers were invited. Unfortunately, not only his Frenchman didn’t come, but he had to support the Monegasque, who he wasn’t really friend with since their karting years and seemed to have murder desires against him since the summer break. Of course, Charles was like a bear in a sore head with him this afternoon, which irritated him to the extreme. He really couldn’t understand what Pierre found him…

~~~

Pierre didn’t think it was human to be this sick. _And it’s not by vomiting all I eat that I’ll show them all my potential_ he thought whereas he was precisely vomiting his breakfast for the fifth time this day. He knew it wasn’t reasonable to drive this weekend, he saw the concern in his engineer and Charles’ eyes, and even in Helmut’s (!) but his redemption plans weren’t coming to a halt just because of a little flu. If he wanted to stay in the world he loved wo much, and he did, he would have to show to the entire world he still knew how to fight and he was still worth it. His results with a Toro Rosso he still wasn’t totally used to will prove to the ones who didn’t believe in him anymore how wrong they were. He’ll make an impression no matter what, and who knows, will maybe forget the handsome Dutchman if he only focussed on his car. He really did all he can to avoid him, but their only encounter in Russia made Pierre doubt about his convictions since the Red Bull driver really seemed to be concerned about him. But he couldn’t be.

Max had heard Pierre was sick, and wanted to see him as soon as the qualifications were off. However, only was he in the corridor of Pierre’s room that Charles came to him, determined to protect his best friend.

\- Don’t you dare coming near him

\- Are you ever that pleasant or do I have to pay to have the smiling and gracious Charles you are with the rest of the world? Max groaned

\- Fuck off Verstappen, he suffered enough because of you and is enough sick for you to come and rubbing it by showing your ugly face

\- For all I know, you’re not my father, I don’t have to obey you. And I don’t see how I made him suffer, it’s him who decided to avoid me after his demotion.

\- Because you really think he wouldn’t feel something when he would learn that you perfectly knew he was going to be demoted when he confided in you whereas he never went to his closest friends and he thought you were cheering him up? You really thought he wasn’t going to be hurt? Fuck, I know you’re an idiot, but everything has its limits, even if Einstein said _two things are infinite: the universe and human stupidity; and I’m not sure about the universe_ … Anyway, He trusted you, he wasn’t feeling good, and you thought it would be a good idea to lie to him without even being ashamed of it. He believed in you Max, what hurt him the most wasn’t his demotion, it was your lie! Don’t look at me like that, it’s not you who pick up the pieces, _espèce imbécile égoïste!_

\- Sure, it was a better idea to tell him how right he was to think he was going to be demoted when he’d just said he was the worst driver on the grid and that even a trained monkey could do better than him. He was crying in my arms Charles, if I told him the truth I would have crushed him! So yes, I lied, but it was for his sake

\- That’s a good one, Mr. Verstappen is altruistic and think about other people now, Charles mocked

\- You can think whatever you want of me, Pierre is important to me and I would have never willingly hurt him, I just want to understand why he distanced himself from me because I care about him! A reddening and angry Max almost shouted before leaving, not really wanting to have another penalty for ruining the Ferrari driver’s angel head.

Charles also left, proud of him but unaware that his conversation with Max had been eavesdropped by Pierre. (And to be honest, what a great idea to shout at each other in front of his door)

_So, I matter to Max, he really wanted to reassure me, not having fun of me… What an idiot I am… I’m the worst here since I hurt him by avoiding him…._

_~~~_

Despite this realisation, Pierre didn’t dare to go to Max and apologize, he preferred improve and endeavour since Christian still didn’t tell who will be Max’s teammate next year, he decided he wasn’t worth seeing Max as long as he didn’t have a podium nor a seat for a top team! And even if he (finally) loved his Toro Rosso, it would be hard to achieve a podium with it…

It was with this conquering state of mind that Pierre went to the US, where a suspensions problem made his race come to a halt, and to Brazil where the die is cast since Albon had been renewed for 2020. However, he knew São Paolo was a land of surprises, and when he placed himself seventh in quali, he caught himself dreaming of a good result, after all, we are never shielded from an accident involving a top team car. _If I’m better than at least one of Mercedes, Ferrari or Red Bull, I’ll go to Max._

And he couldn’t be righter, after a spectacular race, he still had to thank the Ferrari by the way, he crossed the finish line in second position, and the podium, and with Max! He still couldn’t believe it, neither when his engineer told him, nor when he saw all the STR crew cheering him up and chanting his name on the podium, and even less when Max threw himself at him for a bone crushing hug in the Parc Fermé. He thought he was living a dream, and didn’t want to wake up.

Of course, he celebrated his (first) podium with his team, and it was a tipsy Pierre that came back to the hotel and found Max waiting for him in front of his door.

\- Congratulation, the Dutchman said while softly smiling and coming closer to Pierre, you really deserved this podium.

\- Thanks, Pierre answered, smiling even more, and bravo for your victory! It’s a shame Albon didn’t make it, but in a way it’s a good thing for me, he added with a wink. He opened the door and invited Max to come in.

\- You know, the youngest whispered once the both of them were sitting on the bed with a hot coffee in their hands, to be honest I prefer sharing this podium with you

Pierre looked away, his cheeks reddening past the intensity of Max’s gaze. However, the Dutchman had different thoughts, and after putting his empty mug on the table, he lifted the Frenchman’s head

\- Don’t be embarrassed _schatje_ , what I said is true. I know I hurt you last summer, but it wasn’t on purpose…

\- I know, Pierre interrupted him, I heard your discussion with Charles in Mexico. I am the one who must apologise, I didn’t think you could be so caring for me and wanted to protect me he added while settling in his Dutchman’s arms, the alcohol running in his blood helping him to relax

\- Then, why didn’t you come sooner? A surprised (disappointed?) Max asked

\- I wanted to be worthy you, to be good enough for you to want me, he said with even redder cheeks. Good enough for you to accept my feelings, he whispered

Max’s heart skipped a beat at those words. Happy and relieved to know the Frenchman nourished the same feelings, he lifted up his chin and kissed him. Firstly, a simple touch of his lips on his, then another before he tangled his fingers in Pierre’s hair and frankly pressed their mouths together. In the last 22 years, he had never known such lips, so sweet and soft. There is no word to describe how he felt when Pierre returned his kisses

And they continued kissing each other until there lips were swollen, without going further, preferring waiting before giving themselves completely. Pierre was on the verge of sleeping when Max softly whispered in his ear

\- I love you

Pierre smiled, kissed him tenderly to convey all of his feelings and went back where he belonged: in the arms of the one he loved

**Author's Note:**

> dans ses bras (fr) : in his arms  
> espèce imbécile égoiste (fr) : you selfish idiot  
> shatje (dutch) : darling
> 
> Thanks for reading, I hope you enjoyed !  
> And just a last (weird) question, Am I the only one thinking that Pierre's lips are always abnormally pink ? (told you it was weird :p)


End file.
